Spin The Bottle
by ApplesCherriesandCoffee
Summary: It's 1998 when Katherine Beckett and Richard Rodgers meet, and when he's in College and she's still in High school things can get complicated with the folks and him trying to build his career as a successful mystery writer.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these character they all belong to the wonderful and talented Mr Andrew Marlowe. Also i'm not completely sure on the age difference but most other ff I have read say Castle and Beckett are about 7 years apart so I just went with that. Also so for any grammer mistakes.. wrote this way to early in the morning :P Enjoy x**

**-x-**

Kate Beckett didn't go to parties, she hung back, laid low and stayed under the raider. But here she was with Maddie at a College party, how Maddie talk her into this she still has not wrapped her head around. Her and Maddie walk up to the large brick house, Maddie knocked on the door and it swung open revealing a very intoxicated college boy. "Heeeyy laadieess" He slurred  
"Come on in"  
Kate was pretty sure he wasn't even the owner of the house but with that thought Maddie slowly slid her arm through Kates' and they walked into the party. Looking around Kate never felt more out of place, she was eighteen what the hell was she doing at a college party?  
"Becks come' on loosen up, it'll be fun"  
Maddie released her arm and walked over to the table laid out with drinks, Kate followed closely behind Maddie not want to lose her before the night even began.  
"You want some?" Maddie asked as she served herself some punch.  
"Oh- no thanks, i'm just gonna stick with water"  
Kate could feel the pressure from Maddie, but she was already worried about her surroundings and wanted to keep alert, because obviously Maddie wasn't going to.

xx

They were 2 hours into the party and it was 11 o'clock, Maddie was striking up conversation with a 23 year old college guy, she didn't know why but she also likes older guys, they were more mature and not to mention ten times hotter than high school boys. As she scanned the room simply observing the crowd she decided to make the party a little more fun for later. As she was bored and was probably never going to see seventy five percent of these guys ever again she decided right then and there that her night was going to get interesting.  
She asked the party runner Jonathan when it was just after one and most people had left to play a game of spin the bottle, as there were only about nineteen people left, nine girls and ten guys. They all sat down in a circle and Jonathan explained the rules. Kate scanned her eyes around the circle and made eye contact with a boy about mid twenties, who she had been watching most of the night. He had some gorgeous blue eyes and a perfect smile, she smiled back.  
"So, lets' begin"  
The boy across from Kate sent a sly wink in her direction.  
"Who wants to go first?" Jonathan asked  
There was a beat of silence, wondering eyes and awkward sounds but eventually the boy Maddie had been talking to raised his hand.  
"Okay Mark, go ahead"  
Mark leaned into the circle, curling his fingers around the bottle, moving it from left to right to gain momentum before he let it spin. It went around and around, passed her 9 times then slowly pointed to the blond sitting next to her. She heard a slight giggle from Maddie as she leant in the circle so her and Mark were inches apart. As their lips connected the wolf whistles and clapping started. They pulled away after a couple of seconds and Maddie looking slightly dazed sat down next to her.  
"Okay Mark you can chose who you want to go spin next"  
Mark looked around the circle and pointed to the girl next to him, Alice was her name.

As the game went on and almost everyone had kissed someone except Kate and the boy across from her, as she clasped her hands together, fidgeting she thought she'd never get to kiss someone tonight and that game was her idea. As Maddie was watching her she saw the thoughts run across Kates' face.  
"I think Kate and Rick should kiss, they are the only two who haven't been picked yet" Alice stated  
As the group agreed and Kate found out the boys name was Rick, she saw all eyes land on her, suddenly she felt worried, what if he has a girlfriend and she finds out? what if she brakes up a relationship? God why did she think of this stupid game? But then Jonathans' words ran through her mind, _"What happens in this room, stays in this room"._ She was brought out of her thoughts as Maddie slightly elbowed her arm.

Rick had leaned in and was waiting for her, Kate sat up on both knees and shuffled into the middle of the circle. Ricks' hand came to rest on her cheek slowly guiding her face to his, as their lips were inches apart she could feel his breathe tickling her mouth.  
Soon their lips were connected, the wolf whistles began, his lips were so soft, he slightly bit on her bottom lip then soothing it with his tongue, she moaned into the kiss and place one hand on his chest, feeling his erratic heart beat beneath her finger tips, the other dived into his hair to deepen the kiss, he ran his tongue over the opening of her mouth she parted for him, allowing him in, as he explored her mouth and their tongues fought in a passionate dance, forgetting her surroundings for a minute allowing her to put everything into that moment.  
As they pulled away they noticed the quietness of the room, the large eyes directed at them, the mouths agape and brows raised. Kate looked around awkwardly to Maddie who was dumb founded. Jonathan slowly stood  
"Well, that was uh, quite a show, maybe we should give spin the bottle a break?"  
Everyone nodded and stood, including Rick and Kate, someone turning the music back on, but more quite and not such upbeat tunes. Maddie pulled on Kates' hand, bringing Kate out of the daydream she was in.  
She broke eye contact with Rick and was dragged away into a secluded room at the back of the house. Maddie paused in front of her with eyebrows raised.  
"What?" Kate asked  
"Don't 'what' me Katherine Beckett, that was no ordinary kiss, do you know him?"  
"What? No!" Kate asked stunned,  
she'd never met him in her life, this was the first time she saw him.  
"Then why the spectacular kiss, I haven't seen you talk to him all night not to mention ever and you just suddenly have that amazing chemistry" Maddie questioned  
"It was no big deal, it was just a game and just a kiss" Kate explained  
"That was not just a kiss you saw everyones face after that, it was hot! Way to hot for two strangers"  
Kate chose not to fight Maddie but just leave her with a sly knowing smile to keep her guessing the rest of the night "Kate, come back, i'm not finished yet" "Just wait I need to go to the bathroom"

xx

She brought her hands to the basin and turned on the tap, drying them on her pants she then twisted the door knob. "Oomph"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" apologised Rick  
She looked up into the blue eyes of the man she had just shared the kiss with. "Hey" he extended his right hand "Um i'm Rick Rodgers"  
"Kate Beckett" she said as she lightly shook it God she just wanted to kiss him again,  
those soft lips that new exactly what to do. She realizes that she's been staring at his lips and he sure did notice, both their eye filled with lust, passion and need. He crowded her against the bathroom door, placing one hand on her hip, the other next to her head.  
Leaning in he connects his lips to her neck. What was she doing? This wasn't her, but this guy just new how to get her melting for him. He made his way to her lips and she made a quiet squeak which turned into a moan, she ran her hands through his hair, twisting and pulling getting more and more worked up, she hears a slight gasp a couple of feet away, Kate pulls her lips away from his, but he takes that as a sign to travel back down her neck.  
As she looks to see where the gasp came from she makes eye contact with Maddie who is at the end of the hall with one hand over her mouth. Kate doesn't know what to do, she came to this party with Maddie and didn't want to ditch her for a guy she just met, but she definitely didn't want to just walk away from Rick who was doing amazing things and was so unaware of what was happening. But he must have sensed something in her body because he pulled away and looked at her.  
"Sorry, this is so forward of me, i'm not usually like this, and we've only just met, I just-" He began to stutter and pull away.  
Kate made a quick glance at Maddie who gave her an encouraging smile and an wave of her hands that said 'go for it' she then left the hall to go back to the party to talk to Mark.  
Maddie new how out of character this was for Kate but she just new that she needed to loosen up a little and Rick might just be able to do that for her, or at least for a night. Rick followed her eyes when he realized she wasn't paying full attention, by the time Rick took a glance Maddie was gone. He looked back at her puzzled.

She grabbed on to his hand and started to direct them upstairs. Taking two steps at a time they reached the top, confronted with yet another hallway, lined with doors.  
Rick reached the first handle he could and push the door open.  
It opened to a white pristine room, a large bed lined with two bedside tables either side, a television hung on the wall a white door which was open showing them a view of a bathroom and large curtains which lead out to a balcony. Kate wasted no time in leading them on to the neatly made bed as the backs of her knees hit the edge she let her body fall to the bed, Rick coming with her.  
She flipped them over so she was on top, as their lips connected again, they both toed off their shoes. He slid his hands underneath her dark purple blouse and teased the skin at the base of her back. He pulled the hem of the shirt up, Kate sat up and helped him pull her shirt off, her fingers then connected to his buttons undoing them as quickly as her trembling hands would let her.  
The small buttons eventually were all out, she pushed the powder blue shirt off his shoulders throwing it to join her blouse on the floor. Running her hands down his perfectly chiseled chest, each muscle reacting to her touch. His stormy blue eyes connected with her dark green and she realised in that moment, she knew nothing about him except that his name was Rick, he had an amazing body and he was in college, she didn't even know that he was he could just be here for the party.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, we can stop?"  
He was so sweet, and caring she didn't know if she just wanted this to be a one night thing, all guys she's been with want the sex then leave, she guesses that's the difference between high school guys and older guys.  
He said before he doesn't usually do this, so maybe he would be okay if they just talked for a bit and see where it lead. She ran her fingers through her dark hair thinking,  
"I just- I hardly know anything about you and-"  
"We don't have to do this" He cut in She suddenly felt awkward,  
she was shirtless straddling a man she only just met while his was also shirtless, and by the way he felt beneath her, he was really into their make-out session before.  
She felt bad getting him all worked up and then just stopping.  
"Look you seem- no you are a lovely guy but I just met you and I never and I mean never do this, I just, i'm sorry for all this"  
He looked at her with the most admiration in his eyes  
"You know we could get to know each other a little more, see where it'll head and then go from there? I mean if you want to, if not that's totally-"  
"I was hoping you'd say that"  
They both shared a dorky smile. She climbed off his lap to lay down on the bed, he followed and they ended up talking for hours, they laughed, they were serious and they were getting to know each other.

xx

They saw the sun rising as they just laid there, shitless and cuddled up in each other. There was a slight knock at the door and a familiar voice  
"Hey Becks? sorry if I woke you but we gotta get back, are you guys decent?"  
Kate looked to Rick, they shared one more chaste kiss and stood to find their shirts  
"Yeah Maddie, come in" Kate replied  
Maddie opened the door slowly and saw Rick buttoning up his shirt, Kate didn't miss the slight shock on Maddies' face. Rick walked up to Kate and gave her a slip of paper  
"Call me?" He asked hopefully  
"Of course Rick" She smiled  
Suddenly they were both shy to kiss one another with another presence in the room, even know Maddie saw them getting hot and heavy, twice already. Kate pushed up on to her toes and rested her hand on his cheek kissing him softly. Rick slipped his shoes on and nodded to Maddie as he left.

"Oh my God! tell be everything, was it amazing? I saw his chest holy shit, he's hot Becks! Is he big? I mean his full name is Richard which can be shortened to Dick, so that must-"  
"Maddie!" Kate cut off her rambling slightly embarrassed by what she was implying.  
"Nothing happen, we came in here with the intention that something was but as we were getting undressed we both realized we didn't even know each other, so we just laid down and got to know each other" Kate continued  
"And you two just decided to not put your shirts back on?" Maddie teased  
Kate rolled her eyes and slid into her shoes. As they walked down the stairs Maddie kept trying to get information out of her, but Kate refrained. It was such a beautiful night and hardly anything had happened. But she knew her parents would never approve of her dating or even seeing a guy who was in his mid twenties.

**-x-**

**Tell me what you guys think **  
**Hated it? Loved it? Want me to continue? **  
**Kaycee xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Guys I got such great feedback from so many of you. Took the constructive criticism and have tried to make this chapter better. Also i'm Australian but i'm trying my best to write so it fits to most, eg. Mum to Mom etc P.s got a couple of questions about Castle and Meredith, in this story they never met and Alexis doesn't exist (_sorry_). P.p.s the way I have portrayed Becketts' parents are a little strict, I think Jim soften after he lost Johanna, but they both worked with the law and this is my interpretation of they would have been like before Johanna passed. I hope you like it. Enjoy x**

**-x-**

Kate slides her key into her front door Sunday morning. It's nine o'clock, if she's lucky her Mom and Dad will be at work. There were plus sides to having workaholic parents. The drive over Kate asked Maddie about Mark to avert the subject off Rick, her and Mark had hit it off right away and ended up talking for a while last night then collapsing on to the sofa around three.

Her parents knew she was going to a party last night, they also knew she'd be sleeping at Maddies' house after, what they didn't know was that it was a College party and she didn't end up sleeping at Maddies'. She pushed the lagre wooden door open. Scanning the living room and kitchen to see if anyone was home, so far there was no sign. She locked the door behind her and went to her bedroom.

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding, she hated lying to her parents. But she also hated how strict they were with her. They were both forces of the law, finding justice and protecting the innocence, they'd always warn her about the people outside of her life, the people that you can't just run around with.

If she tells her parents about Rick they'll shoot the idea down as soon as the words _'He's twenty five' _are out of her mouth. She was almost out of high school, she wasn't a child anymore, they can't just set out a plan for her life and expect her to follow it.

Kate needed to shower, she could still smell alcohol, sweat and smoke on her. She crossed the hall to the bathroom, she pushed the door open to the sight of her Mother straightening her hair.  
"Oh my God Mum, I didn't know you were home" Kate said, slightly startled.  
"It frightening when people don't tell you where they are" Johanna sharply replied.  
"My shift doesn't start to ten today, they didn't need me before" She continued.

Kate nodded and was about to turn to go back to her bedroom.  
"Maddies' Mother called me last night"

Oh shit!

"Why?" Kate tried to ask calmly

"Apparently Maddie message her, telling her that you two were sleeping here and was just checking if you two got home safely"  
God dammit Maddie, she could hear the anger starting to seep through her Mothers tone.

"Mom I can explain-"

"Where the hell were you two last night? I covered for you, I told Maddies' Mother that you were both sound asleep in your bedroom, cause I didn't want her to feel the worry I did" Johanna screamed

"Mom, seriously it's no big deal, the house was huge and we were so tired so we ask if it was cool to crash there" Kate tried to convince her Mother.

"No, Kate, it is a big deal! I don't even know whose party it was! I was worried sick of what could of happened-"

"Yeah but i'm fine! I'm also eighteen! And I can take care of myself!" Kate screamed

xx

The fight when on until Johanna had to leave for work, Kate was glad she'd dogged the question of whose party it was, cause that would have created an even bigger fight. Her sleeping at a College boys party, she can just imagine her Mothers words now, and they were enough to make her cringe.

As the front door slammed shut, Kate stormed back into the bathroom, she just needed to forget about last night for a minute or so. As she undid her blouse she could still feel the burning touch of his finger tips, as she shook her head out of it, '_forget about it' _she reminded herself. She stepped out of her pants, a small slip of paper falling out as she did. She lifted it, revealing his digits scribbled on the crumpled piece of paper, she smiled to herself, she'd call him after.

As she finished undressing, she stepped into the warm spray, trying to just clear her head for a moment of silence. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she could feel his warm but soft lips on her neck, traveling up along her jaw then meeting her lips-

She snapped her eyes open, why was she acting like this? He was just a guy, she'd never been like this with other guys before. She can't stop thinking about him.  
She finished her shower quickly, just wanting to call him, clear a couple of things up, while her parents weren't around to ask who she is talking to.

She hovered her fingers over the green call button for about ten minutes, contemplating, he did say he wanted her to call him, but what if he's in class, what if he doesn't want to talk to her now.

No, she could do this, she would have to go to school tomorrow and she didn't want to think about this tomorrow. She click the button and brought it up to her ear.

It rang three times then a click on the other end of the line

"Hello?"

"Hey Rick, it's Kate from last night" She said nervously

"Hey Kate, how are you?" He sounded happy and some what relieved.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"Yeah i'm good" He laughed

There was an awkward silence.

"What time do you finish school tomorrow?"

"three, why?"

"I'll be out the front, i'll pick you up, we can go get coffee or something?" He offered

"Yeah okay"

"Well I have to run, I have a class starting, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely" She agreed

The line clicked off and she was sitting on her bed, phone in her hands, smiling like a dweeb. She rose off her bed to sit at her desk, now she had something to look forward to, she had to sort things out with Maddie, make sure she doesn't tell her parents about Rick or the college party so it can't get back to her Parents.

xx

Once she finished talking to Maddie, they had decided that they weren't going to tell their Parents about Mark or Rick and just see where it leads first, they also agreed that the party they went to was a guy on the football team, Tyson, who just got into NYU so he decided to throw a party. They slept there because they were really tired and Tyson said they could crash there because he knew them and they had lots of classes together, which they actually did. Whenever they wanted to go out with Rick or Mark they would tell there parents they're going to the mall or library after school.

Kate was really scared, she had told the odd lie here and there to her parents, but never like this, they were both lawyers they could usually tell when someone was lying, it's apart of their job, but she just had to act normal, come home at normal times and keep her grades up and hopefully they wont suspect anything.

Speaking of grades, she started her homework, there was not a lot just a couple of papers and equations she had to complete. But with her mind constantly wondering and her excitement for tomorrow her homework took her most of the day.

xx

When she finally completed her homework and shoved it aside she let her mind wonder for a instant. He parents were both very close in age, but she remembers her Mom telling her a story when she was younger how she kissed her physics teacher after graduation because she had the biggest crush on him, he was 16 years older than her, that was more than double the age difference between her and Rick.

Maybe her parents, or at least her Mother would be okay with her dating a twenty five year old College guy.

**-x-**

**Hope you liked it, Sorry for any grammer mistakes,  
Please Review.  
Kaycee xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! The encouragement for me to continue is amazing and really helps, so thank you. A couple of things I wanna clear up, people were asking why the second chapter was so much shorter than the first and my answer to that is because I wanted to start the story with something interesting and a lot of information to get the story rolling. The upcoming chapters with be at least 1000 words and nothing less. P.s updates may be slower because of Christmas and depends where I am :D Enjoy x**

**-x- **

Kate's standing at her locker, stacking her last classes books into the metal box. Today was not so good, when she woke up this morning her Mom and Dad both gave her a lecture about the dangers and the what if's about the party. Then when she got to school the classes felt like they were going forever, she just wanted the day to end. She just wanted to meet up with Rick and forget about things for a moment.

She feels a presence, quickly turns her head while closing her locker door. There Maddie stands resting on the row of lockers.

"You meeting up with Rick today?" Maddie asks

"Yeah, he should be outside" Kate responded

"Okay, good I'm going out with Mark for a bit, text you when we're on our way home?"

Kate nods and Maddie walks down the halls, she turns to the other direction and makes her way out to the car park. The halls are silent, it's amazing how fast they clear out on a Monday afternoon. When she opens the door she scans the car park, having no idea what his car looks like, she is really just searching for him.

She saw a large red truck pull up just in front of the school and Rick steps out of it. She walks down the steps stopping on the last one.

"Nice set of wheels, what is it, Ford f150 4 by 4?" She asks

"Yeah- wow that's impressive" He says shocked

She just smirks and slowly makes her way to the car. Rick slightly jogs around the front of the car opening the door for her. She steps up into the truck and sits on the high seats. Rick stands in front of her, her legs dangle out the side of car and he rests one hand on her thigh, leaning in to kiss her she turns her head away.

"Sorry Rick it's just- this is my school, and it just feels-"

"-Weird, it's okay I get it" he laughs

She pulls her legs into the car and he walks around the front then jumps into the drivers side. He puts his keys into the ignition and starts the car, the engine comes to life.

"Where are we going?" Kate asks

"You'll see" He winks

xx

It's ten short minutes before they arrive at a small corner café. She'd never seen it before and she'd been to a lot of different coffee shops. They park on the side of the road in one of the parallel spots. The both get out of the car and make their way to the small corner shop. Rick hold the door open for Kate, as the aroma of coffee fills her nose. The sound of coffee beans grounding and foaming milk was a familiar and pleasant sound. Rick comes up behind her and whispers in her ear

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Skim latte, sugar free, vanilla" She responds with a shy smile

"Aah, I had you pegged for a vanilla girl"

They share a small smile. When Rick goes up to order for them she finds them a seat. Scanning the small café she spots a corner booth. Secluded and away from the entrance door she makes her way towards it, taking off her coat before she slides into the booth. The cushion dips when Rick sits down close next to her, sliding her take away cup across the table.

"Thanks" she offers

They sit in a comfortable silence, taking small sips every now and again.

"So, how was school?"Rick asked

Kate hated the way it sounded, he sounded like her Father and she has just walked through the door. He saw the immediate thought flicker across her face, most people would have missed it but not him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked worry seeping through his tone

"No, nothing's wrong, just the way it sounded"

Oh, he understood, it sounded much like a parent to their child asking about their day.

She interrupted his thoughts "But it was alright, felt long and the teachers drain every ounce on energy from me, but alright"

They talk about what his High School life and what it was like, he was a bad boy, changed from many different private schools because of the things he did.

"So what are you studying at College" Kate asks

Rick ducks his head, she can see a slight blush creep to his face

"I'm actually trying to become a writer, I have a book written 'In A Hail Of Bullets' and it's currently being read by my 22nd reviewer actually. It's had twenty one rejections, and you'd think that be enough to stop me and tell me to give up, but I just don't think I can, not yet anyways"

She gets a warm feeling deep down, how he opens up to her is so natural and he is so very intriguing of course he'd be a writer it fits his personality perfect.

"Can I read it?" She asks shyly

"I don't think you'd like it, it's crime and mystery, so-" He rambles

"-That's my favorite genre" She forces

He stares at her, she's sounds very eager to read it.

"Okay, but you can't judge, promise?" He agrees

Her dace splits into a smile "Promise!"

He pulls out a aged pile of papers out of his bag, stapled together at the left hand corner. He slides the paper across the table.

She sees the printed words across the fist page

_In A Hail Of Bullets _

_Richard Castle _

She offers a supporting smile, she can see the slight fear across his face the doubt taking over his features.

"I'll return it to you Wednesday night, okay?" She comforts

"That's two days, you can keep it until you finish, theres no need to hurry" he answers

He reaches into his lap to grasp his hand. She wonders why he is so shy about this, why he didn't trust her. But then she remembers she has only known him for a couple of days and he's here giving her his future. She'll have to prove she's trustworthy and supportive.

xx

As they finish their coffees' and get to know more and more things about each other, Kate gets a text from Maddie saying she is on her way home and that she should start heading home as well.

As they leave the coffee shop and stand in front of his truck on an abandon street. Rick offers to dive her home but she denies.

"If it were any later I wouldn't let you leave by yourself, a gorgeous women like you, catching a cab in New York City at night, not a good idea"

"Yeah well-"

She's cut off when his lips collide with hers. Both his hands rest of her cheeks, deepening the kiss with every stroke, she slides her hands around his biceps for support. The kiss turns into eagerness, their moans getting louder and bodies getting closer.

He pulls away when they are both in need of air.

"Please let me take you home?" he begged

She couldn't her parents would see-

"I'll drop you around the corner, so your parents don't see" He eases

"Wha-" She stutters

"Don't worry, I know how it looks to parents, their eighteen year old daughter going out with a college guy, we'll see where this goes and then we can do the whole meet the parents thing, but I just want to know you get home safe" He explains

"How can you be so perfect" She replies

"So thats a yes?" he smiles

She falls into him again, connecting her lips to his, arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him down to her. It confirmed his question.

xx

He drove her home that night but parked two blocks away. But not before they gave their goodnight kisses which lasted a lot longer than normal good night kisses

**-x-**

**Hope you enjoyed :)  
Reviews make me update faster.  
Sorry for any grammer mistakes. **

**P.s Merry Christmas Doodazoids ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews glad you like it so far. I'm really enjoying writing this aspect to their relationship because I can relate to it easier :) To answer some questions, I hoping there is a lot more to come in this story, I have lots of ideas and am trying to update regularly, So please do review because it tells me what you guys want and if you would like to see more. P.s I know this chapter is super cheesy and cliché, but hey this is set in the 90's. Enjoy x  
**

**-x-**

It had been eight days since she had seen him last, he'd been busy with classes and she'd been busy with school. She has been talking to him on the phone, but when she was home usually her parents were to, so the conversations were quick and extremely rare.

Sitting at her desk, the lamp burning next to her as she read her Literature essay a fourth time, marking and correcting mistakes she had made late last night. She wanted to get it all finished tonight so she didn't have to worry about it over the weekend but the time was against her, every time she'd look at the clock on her wall ten minutes would have passed, when it only felt like one.

xx

She walked to the kitchen, after she had enough of Literature and decided to make herself a coffee. She now noticed that when ever she drunk coffee that she'd get the taste of _him. _Coffee had slowly become a new addiction just like he was.

She added water into the kettle and let it boil. It made a loud noise but her Mother was away on a business trip and her Father was an extremely heavy sleeper.

After she'd made her coffee she decided to go back to her room, now attempting to sleep even know she just flooded her veins with caffeine. Staring up at the ceiling and sighing she heard a light tap at the window. Her room was at the back of the house, windows opened up into a small backyard about five feet from the ground. She thought that her caffeinated brain was playing trick on her and making her hear things.

Until she heard the small tap again. Throwing her blankets off, she stands in front of her window. She pulls the dark purple curtains apart. It was to dark out to see if anyone was in the backyard, she placed both hands on the window and moved her face further toward the window.

Peering out she saw a silhouette of a man. The tall build and broad shoulders she instantly knew who it was. Opening the window the cool Fall air wishing through. Rick walked closer, the bottom of the window coming inline with his clavicle.

"Hi" Rick greeted, smile wide.

Kate was still in shock that we was there, in front of her. She thought her brain was playing tricks on her again or she had fallen asleep and this was just a very real dream she was having.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She stared into his dark blue eyes.

"Is this a dream?" She wonders aloud

He smirks, that smirk that could make any girl turn to mush. Lifting one hand to motion her further toward him.

"You're defiantly not dreaming"

Placing her hands on the wood below the window and moving downwards, his hand slid around the back of her neck, pulling her in. The kiss was soft and slow, they had both missed each others presence.

"Get a coat, and come out here?" Rick asked

It was a question, laced with hope that she'd say yes. She gave him a quick nod and walked to her closet, pulling out a deep red peacoat. Rick witnessed Kate tugging off her blue pyjama shorts and sliding into a pair of jeggings. His eyes glued the bare skin of her thigh, she was so perfect.

She shrugged on the peacoat and slid into a pair of black boots, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and making her way back to the window. Rick moved back when she swung one leg over, followed by the other. Rick placed both his hands on either side of her hips, she rested her hands against his shoulders and jumped down.

Being on the same level as him, she slid her hands down from his shoulders to the laples of his coat, tugging him in for kiss. Nibbling on his lower lip he moaned into her mouth, making her crave more. His hands had made their way to her lower back, slowly traveling southwards pulling her closer to him.

They pulled away, both having swollen lips and having to catch their breath. Ricks face split into a smile.

"I've missed you"

"Me too" She breathed

After they had calmed down Kate started to notice the bite in the air. Rick pulled off his right glove and offered it to her, she was confused but she slid it on and he ran hus hand down her arm to meet her fingers and intertwine them. Both her hands were now equally warm.

xx

They'd been walking around the main streets for a while, not wanting to go down any dark alleys or secluded streets at four o'clock in the morning. She'd stolen his grey hoodie and was wearing it under her peacoat.

"I Should probably get back home?"

It was more a question than a statement because really she didn't want to leave him, she never wanted to let go of his hands, she never wanted him to stop kissing her, she never wanted to stop being with him, in his presence.

"Really? I don't want you to go"

"I don't either"

They stand in the middle of the footpath, hands linked staring into each others eyes. She releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, and tugged him to keep walking.

xx

They were in her backyard again, she took of her peacoat to offer his hoodie back but he just grabbed the colar of the coat and pulled it back over her.

"Keep it" He smiled

She leaned into his broad chest for one more moment before she had to go inside. He wrapped his arms around her back while she let hers wined around his waist.

He finally let go and made their way to her window. She pulled it open and turned to face him, placing both hands on his shoulders and him resting his hands on her hips. Lifting her up on the the bottom of the window frame. She sat their a moment, his hands still on her resting his chin on her right knee, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"When will I see you next?" He asked

She thought about what was coming up, November was almost over and then she had December which she could go on Christmas break and see him more often.

"How about you come to pick me up from school on Wednesday and show me around campus?" She suggested

He nodded, leaning up for one more kiss, it was quick but sweet. Pulling away from her, she climbed back into her room and he headed back around the front.

xx

After she'd changed out of her pea coat and leggings, she took her pyjama shirt off and just slept in his hoodie and her underwear so she was enveloped in his scent and she fell asleep believing he was there with her.

**- x -**

**Thank you. Please review, make me update faster :)  
Hope you enjoyed.  
Sorry for any grammer mistakes. x**

Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the positive reviews :) you are all amazing :3 And yes they did have mobile phones in 1998, just a heads up :) **

**Enjoy. x**

**-x-**

He'd been franticly cleaning his room since she suggest him show her around his college. It had been a couple of days since he snuck her out of her house to spend time with him, and he was missing her. He'd picked a day where Dave, his room mate, would be out of town, because him and his roommate didn't really get along. Dave was a ladies man, he brings different girls around regularly, but this week he'd been back at his hometown because of family commitments.

He knew Kate wouldn't think different of him because of his college room or his roommate and his activities, but he thought that she deserved something perfect and nothing less.

There was a small knock at the door. After giving the room one last glance over he made his way to the door to let her in.

"Hey" he greeted

She smiled at him walking through the door planting a long, solid kiss on his lips. He was taken a back by her eager greeting but didn't even think of complaining, he wound his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. His hands made it to the hem of her loose fitting shirt, and he slid his hands up the sides slowly to caress the skin. She moaned into him, pulling away to catch her breath.

"I've missed you" she confessed

"I gathered" he smirked

She pushed him back with a firm hand on his chest. She looked around the room, it wasn't tiny like the colleges she'd seen but it wasn't massive either. She looked on either side of the room, she could tell which was Ricks'. She went over and stood by his night stand.

"Do you mind?" She questioned

He shook his head, a little nervous of her seeing so much of him.

She picked up a small black photo frame, it had a women with bright red hair, arms stretched out on what it look like a stage.

"Mother?" She asked

He nodded, he felt bad he hadn't seen him Mom in so long, but he promised to spend Christmas with her. Kate kept looking at the photos, there wasn't many else, lots of friends some guys, some girls.

She wanted to ask the question that was rising up, she just wanted to know. He must have seen the question flicker across her face.

"I- uhh, i've never met my Father, I- I don't know who he is" He stuttered

She nodded, she didn't want to pry about the topic anymore, she could clearly see it was a sensitive topic and she didn't think they were ready for that conversation yet.

She then stumbled across a larger frame, with a piece of paper that look like a letter. She started to read it realising it was a rejection letter for his book, which she had finished. The letter reminding her that she had the manuscript in her bag. She unzipped the dark leather reaching in to grab the papers.

Handing it to him with an encouraging smile. He waited for her to say something about it.

"So?" He question not being able to handle the silence any longer. She lifted her eyes to his, smirking slightly.

"I loved it so much Rick, seriously the writing it's amazing"

"If only the publishes were you" He sighs, placing the papers on his desk, looking back at her.

There was a beat of silence.

"So why do you keep the rejection letter?"

"To keep myself motivated, to know that I can always get better, I'll admit the first time I opened it, I- I was deviated, I left it untouched for months. Until I realised that it was probably the first of many and I would only find out if I put it in to other publishes, so I did and I was right it was the first of many, but it's what keeps me motivated"

She stares as him longingly, how did she get a man like this?

She smirked "Why the change of name? Why not keep Richard Rodgers?"

"I don't know, I think _Castle _has more of a famous person ring to it, also keeps some form a secrecy if I do become a worldwide known author" He laughed but then it died down when he realised she was still clad in her winter coat.

"I'm sorry, have a seat, put your bag down, umm can I get you anything to drink?-" He started awkwardly

"No i'm okay" She smiles

She places he bag next to his bed, and takes her coat off. She catches him staring at her.

"What?" She asks pulling her top down nervously and slipping her bottom lip in between her teeth.

He sits down on his bed and pulls her by the waist into the vee of his legs, he slides his hands down her waist over her hip, around her thighs to hook behind the back of her knees. She rests her hands on his shoulders as he pulls her down so she is mounting him.

Running her hands up to his cheeks pulling him towards her, their lips met and he glided his hands down to her lower back, pulling her down with him. He lay down while she is straddling him, he grabs the hem of her shirt lifting it off, over her head and throwing it across the room.

She reaches down and pulls the shirt up his chest, releasing him of the material. She makes her way down his neck and along his clavicle, nipping in between kisses. She comes back up to meet his lips and her hand dives to the button of his jeans realeasing it. He lifts his hips, she gasps and the harsh contact but it soon turning into a moan. His hand glides around her back and grabs hold of the hooks of her bra, unclasping the catch.

Her phone started to ring from her bag. She brought her arm up to her chest to secure the material.

"Let it go" He whines

She reached down into her bag and pulls out her phone. Seeing the number on screen she startles, her Mother thinks she is at open tutoring class. This whole lying thing was getting ahead of her, she didn't like what she had to do but she really liked Rick. But one thing wasn't a lie, there really was a tutoring class.

"Hey Mom" She asks weary

"Hey honey, i'm so sorry to interrupt your class but I was just wondering on your way home if you could grab some eggs? I need to bring something to work tomorrow because Anita is leaving and-"

"Yeah Mom no problem, I can do that, but the class isn't going to finish until another twenty minutes"

"That's okay, i'm in no rush"

They both said goodbye and she hung up the phone, putting it back in her bag, and looking back at Rick, bare chested and wanting.

"I'm sorry-"

"-Don't be" He reassured

He walked his fingers up her stomach and around her back, clasping the bra back up for her. Skimming his hands down her sides to rest on her jean covered thighs.

"Thank you" she said barely above a whisper.

She was about to get up when his hands on her legs stopped her. She shot him a questioning look

"Your _class _doesn't finish until what? twenty minutes?"

She nodded

"Just, lay with me?"

How could she deny him, it was cold outside, warm in _his _room and he just- he was shirtless so she defiantly wasn't going to say no.

Settling down next to him, his chest against her back and legs intertwined.

They both laid there, content in just being with one another, time was limited with them, but he thought of nothing else he'd rather be doing.

xx

They walk into the grocery shop hand in hand, now fully dresses. Kate pick up the eggs and pays for them at the cash register .

"Drive you home?"

She quirks her eyebrow at him

"Well two blocks away from your home?"

She nods and they walk out the door, leaning into him, while holding the bag of eggs.

She really wishes he could just drop her outside her house, or walk her up to the door, meet her Parents, she can imagine her Father really liking him except for his age. But for now she has to settle on the secrecy until she feels comfortable that this is something she really wants.

**-x-**

**Hope you enjoyed :)  
Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so there are two kinds of people (see what I did there) that are reading this story, ones that want something drastic to happen and ones that want it to stay super fluffy and care free. So the upcoming chapters are going to be me trying my hardest to give everyone what they want! Thanks for the amazing reviews :) There are Breakfast Club references but you'll still get it. I do not own these characters or The Breakfast Club. Enjoy x**

**-x-**

The day was finally here, Christmas break was starting. Kate walked out of school and down the concrete steps, the winter air filling her lungs. She spotted Maddie, resting on a tree at the back of the car park. Crossing the grey road making her way towards Maddie, so excited to start the winter break off with Christmas shopping at the local mall. Hopefully meeting Mark and Rick there. God she'd missed Rick.

"Hey Maddie, you ready to-"

She was cut off by the sight of the stained tear tracks down her friends cheeks.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Her voice laced with worry.

Maddie took in a large breath, slowly realeasing it and looking up, she brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears away. She tucked a piece of hair that was blocking her view behind her ear and brought her eyes up to Kates.

"Mark- he- he broke up with me" The tears began again, Kate didn't know what else to do, so she wrapped her arms around her and gave the comfort a friend could give.

After her red scarf had caught enough of Maddies' tears, Kate decided to ask the underlining question.

"Why?"

Maddie sniffed and calmed down before she answered the question. Kate offered her a tissue, Maddie wiping away the running mascara off of her cheeks.

"He said that I was to young for him and that it just looked odd for us to be together and that he didn't like the fact that i'd have to lie to see him and our relationship be a secret."

Kate froze, what if Rick thought the same thing, what if he was going to break up with her to. The million possibilities running through her mind had to be pushed back for now because her friend needed her.

"Maddie, the age thing wouldn't even matter in a year because you'd both be out of school, he was just looking for a way out because he is a worthless piece of shit, and if he doesn't respect that you're lying to people you love so you can hang out with him, then he doesn't deserve you." She let her words sink in.

"So let's skip the shopping, go back to mine watch movies and eat ice-cream." She offered

She wound her arm through Maddies to tugger her along.

"No Kate, I don't want to ruin your plans with Rick-"

"Maddie you need me more that he does right now, he'll understand"

Maddie nodded and let a small upturn of her lips, but truthfully Kate felt terrible about bailing on Rick and especially because she had the doubt swirling around her mind about his intentions, but she sent those thoughts away and focused on her best friend.

xx

When they got to Kates house no one was home, so she told Maddie to pick a movie while she was going to call Rick.

The dialled in his number on the landline and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rick, it's Kate-"

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, I can't wait to see you and to hold you and-" He rambled

"I'm so sorry, but I-I, something-" She stumbled

"Somethings come up?" His voice lost the excitement that it just held

"Yeah" She said sadly

"Your Parents?" He questioned

"No, it's Maddie, Mark um- he broke up with her and I think she jut really needs a friend" She explained

"It's okay Kate, really, I understand, don't stress, as much as I wish I could kiss you, she needs you more right now"

"Thank you" It was breathy, like a weight had lifted off of her.

There was a long pause

"I really-"

"How about 'The Breakfast Club'?" Maddie called out from the other room cutting off what Rick was going to say.

"Yeah, sure Maddie" Kate tried to say enthusiastically "Sorry, you going to say something?" She asked

"Nothing, I was just going to say that I really-" he paused like he was contemplating something "I really miss you, i'll see you later" The line cut off.

What was he really going to say, she has had those three little words stuck in the back of her throat for a while now but she still thought it'd be ages until one of them said it.

She walked back into the living room where Maddie was waiting with two spoons, a tub of chocolate ice-cream and The Breakfast Club menu playing.

Maddie offered her a sad smile

"Everything okay with Rick?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" faking a smile, lucky Maddie wasn't herself or she would of realized.

xx

During the movie Kate admired how Claire disobeyed her parents and went out with a boy who she knew her parents would diaprove of. Kate wished she had the same confidence as her and also wished that her life was an 80's movie.

When the movie ended, ice-cream was gone and Kates parents came home from work, Maddie went home having to act like nothing happened today so her Mom didn't ask questions. But Johanna on the other had loved to pry.

"Why didn't you and Maddie go shopping?" She asked while making dinner

"Didn't really feel like it" She answered shrugging off the question, it technically wasn't a lie.

"So you came back here ate comfort food and watched The Breakfast Club?"

Kate nodded "It's a classic and chocolate ice-cream is delicious no matter the weather"

She rose off the stool and made her way to her bedroom to escape the questions from her Mother. She really wanted to tell her about Rick, introduce him to her and have dinner together. She has always been so close to her Mother and told her most things, that's why she was finding lying about Rick so hard, also because she really liked him and wish she could spend more time with him instead of making up excuses to see him.

She is laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling listing Christmas presents she has to get. Christmas was meant to be a time for family, fun and love but instead she was lying and sneaking around.

xx

"Hey Mom, can I go to the mall today, to pick up some Christmas presents?" She asked her Mom

"Yeah you going with Maddie?" She asked and she was hunched over her desk sorting out papers for an upcoming trial

"Uh, no actually"

"Okay you two have fun" She said, not focusing at all on her daughter but instead the files in front of her.

She has had this case for most of December, she doesn't ask and Johanna doesn't tell, her Mothers work is usually kept between her Mom and Dad, they don't like to drag her into it but Kate really wishes they would sometimes because she is interested in the law field. But this case is draining the strength from both of them so Kate tries to stay out of the way. Johanna wants to get it done before Christmas so she doesn't have to have it hanging over her, but Jim tells her to leave it until after.

Kate bids her Mom farewell with a peck on the cheek and then she's out the door.

Kate walks two blocks until she sees his truck, she is a little embarrassed to say that she did speed up her walk until almost a run to reach him faster. She hasn't seen him in days, she just wants him so bad she graves his taste.

She pulls the door open and climbs onto the seat, dropping her bag on the floor of the car and attacking him with a forceful kiss, both hands on his cheeks, which he repays quickly. Teeth nipping and tongues dancing, she climbs on top of him, his hands bracketing her waist playing with the top of her jeans. She slides her hands under the lapels of his coat, his lips leave hers and he removes the scarf she has on and starts at her neck, she can feel the pressure he is applying and with all her self control pushes him back.

"You can't give me a hickey where my parents can see!" She breathes but is stern at the same time

As his eyes sparkle and lips swollen he shoves her sleeve of one shoulder so the collar slips down revealing the top of her breast to him. Kissing down her neck he reaches the soft flesh and begins his mission from before, she sighs his name, hands diving into his hair.

"God i've missed you"

**-x-**

**Hope you enjoyed :)  
Please review.  
Sorry for any grammer mistakes :)  
x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm terrible with gift ideas so please don't judge me! Also it was really hard to write Ricks Christmas because we don't know much about his earlier life. And to the Anonymous reviewer who told me my story was 'Crap!' stop reading it or come off anon and tell me.**

**But most of your reviews are wonderful :) Enjoy x**

**-x-**

No matter how old she was she always loved Christmas, the decorations, the atmosphere and the love shared between a family.

She sat on the floor handing out her presents to her Mom and Dad, with a beaming smile on her face waiting for them to open it. She watches as her Dad rips the paper, revealing a pristine white baseball with black scrawl across it. The name 'Joe Torre' brought a smile to her Fathers face.

"Joe Torre! As in the Manager for the New Yrok Yankees?" He asked, a smile taking over his features

Kate nodded and stood to give her Father a hug, then sitting on the arm of the couch. Kate turned her head to her Mother and watched as she slowly opened each end of the square shape, sliding it out of the paper it was a small deep blue leather box.

Johanna lifted the lid to uncover a silver necklace, she picked up the pendant attached to it, it was a small silver heart with a dark blue stone in the left hand corner, she flipped it over to show a line Kate had, had engraved on the back, three little words.

_Vincit omnia veritas.._

A tear fell down Johannas cheek and her smile took over her face. _  
_

"It's gorgeous, I love it so much Katie" She thanked

Kate stood from the arm of the chair and embraced her Mother.

xx

Rick had driven down to his Mothers place for Christmas night, he hated to admit it, but he really had missed his Mom. He got out of his truck and walked towards her front door, ringing the doorbell the door few open almost immediately.

"Kiddo!" She screamed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Merry Christmas!" He smiled back.

She lead him in and offered him a drink. It was just them two, it has always just been them two for as long as he could remember. They sat down on the couch with a glass of eggnog in their hands as they begin to catch each other up about what has happened.

They did see each other last month for her Birthday but it was very brief and there were other people, so they didn't get any real one on one time.

She told him about a Man she'd been seeing and how he is incredibly nice and respectful and they've been spending a lot of time together. He told her about his book and how he is still waiting for a reply and that this is his twenty first time sending it to someone.

The conversation changes when Martha asked if he had anyone special in his life at the moment. She saw the panic run across his features.

"Richard?" She asks, a smirk lifting her features.

"Mother- it's- I can't-" He stumbled

"Oh my, What's she like? How long has it been? Do you have a photo?-" His Mother questioned

"Mother! It's not like that, it's really complicated" He paused but Martha didn't speak, she was waiting him out.

"She's only eighteen and- and she doesn't want to tell her Parents yet-" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Martha was a little taken a back by her Sons confession.

"Richard- isn't she a little young?" She suggested

He didn't respond, at this age it sounded bad, a man in his mid twenties going out with a girl who is only eighteen, but in twenty years people wouldn't think twice about it.

"I know it sounds bad now Mother, that's why she's not telling her Parents, but she's really mature and-" He doesn't finish the sentence, doesn't have to words to justify himself to his Mother.

Martha nods, knowing this is as far as they will go for now.

"Just- be careful Rick" She concluded, not wanting to ruin the night, she changed the subject.

xx

It was 12.03am officially the day after Christmas, Kate laid in bed sleeping in Ricks hoddie breathing him in, his sent surrounding her. She wondered what he was doing right now, she hopes that he is happy, he didn't talk much about his Christmas traditions and his family, she didn't want to keep asking prying, he just helped her pick out presents and ask her about traditions in her family.

They had both settled on not giving one another a present because it would be to hard to hide from her parents.

With thoughts of Rick filling her mind she fell into a deep slumber.

xx

"Katie don't forget, before you go to Maddies' to make your bed, you haven't made it in days!" Asked Johanna

"Yeah Mom"

Kate was already late, she stripped of her clothes, smirking at herself when she sees the purple mark he had left on her left breast, it was almost completely gone. She might have to get him to touch it up she thought to herself a huge grin planted on her face.  
Pulling herself out of her daydream and into the waiting steam she had her shower, got dressed, put on her makeup and did her hair. She stood in her room, shrugging off the fact that she still hadn't made her bed, and walked out the front door to go to Maddies.

xx

As Johanna was cleaning up the house on her day off she walked past Kate rooms noticing she hadn't made her bed.

"God, i'm gonna kill her" she muttered

Placing the basket full of clean clothes down outside, she stepped into Kates room, pulling the sheets and blanket off the bed, beginning to tidy it up and make it. She stopped in her tracks when a large grey sweatshirt fell from the mattress.

Johanna scooped it up and held it in front of her, she knew it wasn't one Kate had bought or kept from an ex-boyfriend, she also knew it wasn't Jims.

So then who the hells was it?

xx

Kate slid her key into the front door and stepped into her home. Turning around she saw Ricks sweatshirt scrunched up on the kitchen table. She froze, she heard the click of heals coming from the hallway, her Mothers face came into view, her arms were crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"By the look on your face, you know exactly whose that is" She said pointing her finger towards the Material on the table.

**-x-**

**Hope you enjoyed.  
Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes!  
Please Review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was difficult to write :3 haha your reviews keep me going :)  
Enjoy x**

**-x-**

_Kate slid her key into the front door and stepped into her home. Turning around she saw Ricks sweatshirt scrunched up on the kitchen table. She froze, she heard the click of heals coming from the hallway, her Mothers face came into view, her arms were crossed and an eyebrow raised._

_"By the look on your face, you know exactly whose that is" She said pointing her finger towards the Material on the table._

She gulped, her stomach tightened, her throat went dry and her fingers went numb. She couldn't deny this, the evidence was literally laid out on the table and for God sakes her Mother was a lawyer, she had no chance against this.

The beat of her heart was faster than is has ever been, her breath hitched and the words started to tumble out.

"Mom I-I can explain-" She started

"Well then you better start God damn explaining!" Johanna interrupted

"Well-" Kate was cut off

"I've put up with all of you previous boyfriends, no matter what! So what is so different about this one that you have to hid him from me?" She argued

Kate sighed "Because I knew you would-"

"Knew I would what? Huh Kate? What? You haven't told me anything about him, you have no idea what I would do!" Johanna screamed

"You're you, Mom! And there's something about him I know you're going to detest!" She protested

Johanna stopped and gave Kate a stern look. The thing that was most eating at Johanna was she didn't know who this person was, she hated that, she hated not knowing who her only daughter was hanging out with. Johanna had seen things a Mother can not unsee and she worked with it daily. She didn't want Kate to end up as someones case.

Johanna voice softened but still kept the hard tone.

"Kate, please just tell me and save the lies"

Kate slid her bottom lip in between her teeth, staring at her Mom, she thought to herself maybe she had blown this whole thing out of proportion, that maybe her Mom would be somewhat okay with it.

"It's his age Mom"

Johanna didn't say anything, she waited her daughter out, waited for her to tell her.

"He's twenty five" Kate confessed

Kate couldn't make eye contact with Johanna, but she could imagine her reaction. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

Yes Johanna was taken a back by the age, but it could have been worse it could have been a lot worse like teacher wise. But Johanna was a little relieved, but before she could let that show, she put on her poker face.

"Kate, I don't know why you just didn't tell me-"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me see him!" She fought back, tears started to cloud her vision.

"How long have you known him Kate?"

Kate sighed, now the fact that she went to College party was also going to come out

"You known that party back September, when me and Maddie stayed over and you covered for us to Maddies Mom because she told her Mom that we were sleeping here?"

Johanna nodded knowing there was more to the story.

"Well it was a college party-"

"A what!" Johanna shrieked

Johanna went to college she knows what those parties are like. She stood there with her fists clenched.

Kate didn't want to blame Maddie, but she was the reason that they went to that party, but Maddie was also the reason she met Rick so she wasn't going to accuse her for the whole thing. So Kate stayed silent and let her Mother process the information that she was receiving.

There was a long time where neither of them talked.

"Kate I think what's best right now, is for you to go to your room"

It was quite which what made Kate hurt the most. She had lied to her Mom for a solid four months and she knew that her Mom just needed some time to herself. Before Kate walked to her room she put her keys and phone on the table, because she knew that's what her Mother would ask for if she could.

xx

Rick had just arrived home, he'd spent a couple of extra days with his Mother because she said she needed his help with fixing the house, but really she just came up with excuses to keep him around longer, he didn't mind one bit because he had missed her.

But now that he was walking back down the hallway to his bedroom his was glad to be back. He was a couple of feet away from his door when the handle turned and door flew open, revealing a tall redhead.

"Baby, come on, come back" Dave murmured

"You're a pig" She spat

She slamed the door behind her, rested her back against it. She saw Rick standing there wide eye.

"Can I help you with something?" She was half yelling the annoyance seeping through her tone.

"No- it's uh- it's just that's my room" He stumbled pointing to the door.

She rolled her eyes and pushed off the door

"Sorry, I- did you know you're roommates a dick?" She asked

"Oh, believe me I do" He laughed

The both stood there awkwardly smiling until he moved towards the door.

"I'm Meredith" She stated as she stuck out her hand

"Rick" He introduced shaking her hand

She gave a small smile and let go of his hand.

They talked for a couple of minutes about school, but before Meredith left she was pulling something out of her coat pocket and handed it to Rick. On the small card was a row of digits. He looked up as she was walking away, she turned her head to him and sent a wink his way.

He shook his head out of the daze he was in and shoved the card into his pocket and opened his door.

When he stepped inside he noticed his roommate already drifting to sleep. Meredith was right he was such a pig. He walked over to his bed, noticing a envelope resting on his pillow. He saw the fine printed words 'New York Publishing Agency'

Picking the paper up and ripping into it.

As he read the letter letting his smile grow wider and wider.

xx

The clock on her beside table currently read 3.02am and she'd finished her fight with her Mom at ten. She felt horrible, one because of her Mom and how much it must of hurt her and two because she was meant to meet up with Rick tomorrow but couldn't tell him she can't go because she doesn't have her phone. She hopes he doesn't think he's blowing her off.

There was a small knock at her door, Kate sat up in her bed and watched as the door opened.

Her Mother walked in, wrapped in a purple fluffy robe and she sat down at the end of her bed. They stared into each others eyes both giving each other silent apologies.

"I told your Father" She confessed

She nodded, moving her sight down to her lap. Kate knew she would, unlike her and Johanna they tell each other everything, it's what has kept them so strong.

"I bet he was pretty shocked" Kate stated

Johanna nodded but a smile crept to her lips.

"So when do we get to meet him?" She asked

**-x-**

**Hoped you liked it :)  
Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes!**

**Please Review!  
xx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are amazing, this story reached over 100+ reviews :) but reading all your reviews made me feel so evil, so to calm your nerves... i'm not _that_ cruel ;)  
Sorry it's later than I wanted it to be, I got carried away with my Birthday (:  
Love you all!  
Enjoy. x**

**-x-  
**

Her parents were allowing her to meet up with Rick today but it was all business she was going to clear some things up about her parents knowing and wanting to meet him. But she could sneak in a kiss or two, she hasn't seen him since before Christmas. What she didn't know was that Rick had some extremely spectacular news.

Rick was rushing around his room, getting dressed quickly, he picked up the jeans he wore yesterday but as he pulled them on the card with Meredith's number on it fell out and landed on the floor, he picked it up swiftly and threw it on his nightstand forgetting about it for now. He was never going to call her but Dave might need it, he should probably get rid of it because he can't imagine her wanting to ever talk to his roommate again. Pulling himself out of the current conversation going on in his head he hurried out the door.

He was so excited to tell her, that a publishing agency actually wanted to have a meeting with him and talk about his books.

xx

Waiting at their usual coffee shop, he fiddles with the corners of the envelope. He hears the bell ring, letting him know someone has arrived. He looks up and meets her eyes, she holds up her finger as a signal to wait while she gets herself coffee, but he lifts up two take away cup and smiles. How could she really think that he didn't already have coffee waiting.

"Hey" She smiles and she walks up to him.

Standing from his chair she throws her arms around his neck and he slides his around her waist slightly lifting her off the ground. When her feet are firmly planted on the ground he kisses her. Breking the kiss and grabbing her hand he pulls her into the booth. Lucky they had the corner one which was pretty secluded from the counter so employers couldn't tell them off for literally having a mini make out session in their café.

She glides her hand down his chest and onto his thigh, feeling something in his pocket she pulls away.

"What's this?" She aks

He pulls out the envelope, now slightly crushed, and hands it to her. She looks at him puzzled.

"Open it" He encourages

She pulls the slip up, hauling the letter out. Unfolding the paper she began reading the black printed words. As she got further and further down the page she realizes that it is a letter about his book, but unlike the other twenty something letters he has received this is an acceptance letter.

"Oh my- Rick that's amazing!" She shrieked

His face splits into a smile and she envelopes him in a hug.

xx

Rick and Kate have been walking around Central park hand in hand for almost an hour now. Kate is still gathering up the courage to tell him about her parents. She doesn't know why she's so worried about it. Maybe because somewhere in the back of her mind she thinks that he'll leave once things start to become more real and serious. Or maybe because she doesn't want to ruin the amazing news he delivered. But as her mind went a million miles a second so did her mouth.

"My parents found out about us, Rick"

He stopped in his tracks, turning to her with wide eyes. She answered the unasked question.

"She found your hoodie" She confessed

Rick looked down, swallowing to try and get rid of the dryness in his throat.

"What'd she say?" He asked his voice horse

He was terrified of loosing her, he wasn't ready to let her go. He wasn't sure if he'll ever be able to.

"She was angry at first, angry that I lied, that i'd been sneaking out and she didn't know with whom" She started "But then late last night she came into my room and asked when did she get to meet you"

It was a question in it's self, it was up to Rick wether he wanted to meet Kates parents or not. When Rick came to terms with what she was asking he was stunned, from one day, he went to sneaking around and today he planning on going to meet her parents. It was happening very fast.

"I'd love to meet your Parents" He smiled

She fell into his arms, hugging him so tight to show her appreciation. It meant so much to her that he was willing to take the next step.

"Before we set a proper date for all that, I want to take you out for a celebration for your book publish meeting, I kinda stole your thunder" She admitted

"It's fine" He laughed "That sounds great, what were you thinking?"

"It's your choice"

He thought, rummaged through his brain to find an idea they both would enjoy

"Outdoor cinema?" He asked hopefully

She smiles "I hear there is a viewing of Casablanca"

"Never seen it" He admits

She looks at him mouth agape.

"What?" She asks stunned but sarcastic at the same time.

He just smirks, pulling his scarf off, he wraps it around the back of her neck, tugging her in for a kiss.

When their cold lips meet, they couldn't stop the fire that was burning deep within. Around them may have been cold but between them it was like a volcano erupting. She slid her glove clad hands to the waist band on his jeans, trying to haul him closer.

Moaning into his lips she pulled away in need of breath.

"You're going to love it" She winked

xx

It was nearing eight and he was going to be there any second. She was terrified, she hoped her parents didn't say anything to ruin their night. They had set the dinner for next week, so tonight he was just going to pick her up, meet them briefly and then go to the movies. God she hoped it was going to be that easy.

She almost ran to the door when she heard the knock, but her Mother beat her to it.

"You must be Rick, i'm Katie's Mom" Johanna greeted, shaking his hand

"Hi, i'm Rick it's so lovely to meet you Mrs Beckett" He adressed awkwardly

"Please call me Johanna" She recommended

He smiled at her, and came inside when she ushered him in. His eyes met Kates and he smiled, wishing he could march over to her and kiss her senseless. But he refrained.

"You have a gorgeous home" He stated

"Thank you Rick" Johanna beamed

Her Mother was being extremely nice, she'd thought she was dreaming, everything was going well for once.

Her Father walked out and looked Rick up and down, walking towards him.

"Hello Rick, i'm Jim" It was stern and intimidating

"Hello, pleasure to meet you" He answered

Kate had never seen him like this, he was amazing with people. She'd told him that her parents both work at a Law firm, so he knew that they were intelligent, which also meant intimidating. But he was dealing with it beautifully.

"We should probably get going Rick" Kate supposed

Taking a quick glance at his watch, he nodded.

She took his hand and led him to the door.

"Bye Rick" Johanna pronounced

"Bye, it was a delight meeting you two"

When they were leaving he could feel Jims glare on him. He knew the dinner was going to be hard, but he thought he made a good first impression.

As they walked out, he opened the door for Kate and kissed her on the cheek when she was in the car. Keeping it mild because he knew Johanna was watching through the kitchen was sweet enough to show that he respected her daughter. Which he very much did.

xx

It was close to the end of the movie. Rick thought it was adorable how Kate started to mimic the script, but when she said that one line he got shivers down his spine.  
As she was laying in the vee of his legs, back pressed against his chest, she turned her head and whispered _We'll always have Paris. _

She could feel the effect she had on him and she loved it. Completely rotating in his arms she pushed him down and started to attack his lips.

"You know I haven't seen the end of it yet" He laughed

She sighed "It's pretty much over" continuing trailing down his neck.

He chuckled at her eagerness. The last words he heard coming from the speakers were, _I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, _he started to hear what sounded like credits so he then concentrated on the women above him.

They kissed fiercely, teeth and tongue involved. He moved his hands under her shirt, tracing patterns on her back. She pressed her hips into his and moaned. They must have been there a while because the park had cleaned out.

They heard someone clearing their throat. Pulling away and looking up they were met with a boy around fourteen holding a torch. Laughing slightly Kate got off Rick and apologised to the young boy. Leaving them two alone she saw Rick sitting uncomfortably.

"You ready to go?" She asked wearily and a little confused.

"Just give me a minute"

Her brow was furrowed, she looked at him and then she realised. Seeing how tight his pants were, he'd obviously gotten extremely worked up about their activities in a public place.

"Oh- Rick i'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologised" He laughed "I'm definitely not complaining"

She looked away shyly. She wasn't a virgin but this was new with them, they haven't had sex yet and each time has been getting closer and closer.

xx

When they were finally back outside the front of her house, the both sat in the car for a little while.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Stop apologising" He insisted

She looked into his eyes, leaning over to him placing her hand way to high up his thigh, teasing him again.

"I promise i'll make it up to you" She whispered

As she was pulling away he grabbed the back of her head forcing the lips together. It was wet and slow, her favorite kind of kisses.

"Goodnight" He sighed into her lips.

"Goodnight"

She got out of the car and walked to her front door, waving him one last goodbye and blowing him a kiss

**-x-**

**Hope you liked it :)  
Please review!  
Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. **

**HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY MY FELLOW AUSSIES 3  
xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this is extremely late, but I have had community service at a Retirement Village and it has drained all energy from me. I'm also back at school and really struggling with the work load, updates may be slower :( But not to bore you with excuses. **

** Your reviews keep this story going :)  
Enjoy x.**

**-x-**

He'd been stressing all week about this day. In the morning he had a meeting with the publishing agency to discuss all about his books and where they see it going. At night he then has to travel over to Kates to have dinner with her parents, which to admit truthfully, he was excited about.

After taking one last look at himself in the mirror he believed he was ready. He Caught a cab into the upper East side.

x

Sitting in the up straight plush leather chair he felt out of place, everything around him was a little to shiny, a little to neat, and a little to perfect. But he accepted that this is what this life is like.

A short woman called his name asking him to follower her. He stood and walked behind her. He observed her, she had her dark hair tied back in a tight bun at the base of her scull. Small thin black framed glasses on the tip of her nose with a grey pencil skirt and a powder blue blouse.

She looked to be in her mid-thirties and was very by the book.

She knocked on the large timber doors and pushed them open, standing to the side ushering him in. Not a word was spoken between them which he found odd, because he thought he'd definitely say something out of nerves but was proud he kept his mouth shut.

Lost in thought he was pulled out of it when the doors clicked shut. Turning around he was met with a older man sitting at his desk.

"Richard Castle?" He asked

"Yes sir"

The man stood and offered him his hand, Rick grabbed him firmly and nodded.

"Please take a seat, I'm Mark Williams"

"Pleasure" Rick said as he took a seat across from him. He was dressed in a dark suit with a powder blue tie that matched the women's shirt from before.

x

"I look forward to working with you in the future Mr Castle, I see bright things for you" Mark stated

Rick couldn't help the smile that bursted from his lips. He thanks him and bided farewell.

Rick had to run home quickly change out of his suit and into something suitable for dinner with Kate and her parents.

In the cab back to his place he thought about what it would be like to have his face plasted on the side of buses and on taxi advertisements, to have people fall in love with the characters he creates. But he also thought about what the people around him would think, what would happen if Kate didn't want anything to do with him if he gets famous or well known, what if her parents forbid her from dating him because of the dangers.

Shaking his head out of the alternate life he was creating, his book hasn't even been published yet. Taking a couple deep breathes he calmed down and got back to his place to change.

x

She was staring herself down in the mirror, wearing high waisted acid washed jeans with distressed holes in them, matched with a loose black top tucked into it. She was finally happy with what she was wearing, simple and covered so her Mom wouldn't tell her to change but she knew Rick would love her in these jeans. She glossed her lips and finished her hair.

Walking out of the bathroom and crossing over to her room she picked up the items of clothing she threw around when she was getting ready, hanging them back up in her closet and shutting the doors.

x

There was a knock at the front door. He was here.

The smell of spaghetti bolognese filled the kitchen as she walked to the front door, throwing a smile to her Father who was sitting in his leather chair watching an old baseball game.

Twisting her hand around the knob she pulled the door open. Greeted with his handsome face. He was dressed in dark jeans and a baseball shirt with dark blue sleeves and a white middle, simple but incredibly hot, she thought. She lent forward and kissed him on his cheek, keeping it chaste because she could feel her Fathers eyes on her.

Ushering him inside he walked over to Jim and shook his hand, making a comment about the game Jim was watching which left her Father laughing.

He stepped over to Johanna who was still cooking.

"It smells amazing Mrs Beckett"

"Rick what did I say, please, call me Johanna" She smirked

He laughed as she greeted him with a hug.

"Katie why don't you offer Rick a drink and then show him around"

Kate nodded and asked what he wanted for drink, he just said the same as her. Even know he could of had a beer he knew it would be safe to stick to the soft stuff especially around her parents, he thinks it was a test from Johanna to see what he chose. Hopefully he passes

x

"And this is my room" Kate stated as she pushed the door open

Ricks eyes widened taking in her room. All four walls painted a lavender colour with a large bed in the middle, fairy lights intertwined in the headboard. There was the large window on the back wall which they both had already used.

She sat on her bed observing the way he looked around her room.

He moved to her dresser and looked at the photo's most of them were of her and friends. There was a couple with Johanna and Jim and then in the very corner in a small purple frame there was photo of them.

It was when they went to the outdoor cinema, she sat in front of him in the vee of his legs resting on his chest, he was holding the camera while she was kissing his cheek. It was a really cute picture.

He looked to her, sitting on her bed and smiled. Making his way over to her sitting across from her on the bed. He was staring at her, like he wanted to say something, his eyes asking a question that his lips wouldn't let him speak.

Rick moved his hand to rest on her hip, covered by the denim jeans. His other hand resting on her knee, caressing the skin that is showing through the holes in her jeans. She knew he'd love these jeans.

She leant in placing one hand on his should and the other behind his neck.

When they lips met the kiss was slow and wet. Her top lip slid between his two. She moved her head slightly to give him a better angle, sucking on his bottom lip she heard a moan erupt from him and he pulled away.

"If we start this I wont be able to stop" He admitted shyly but with a hint of cheekiness

She agreed. Looking at him through he lashes smiling widely.

"Can I get a photo of us?" He asked out of the blue

She looked at him puzzled for a second but leant across him and grabbed her polaroid.

She was there and then not all to quickly, the smell of her shampoo invading his senses and her body in such close proximity. But them she sits next to him to take the photo.

He kisses her on the corner of her mouth and she snaps the camera.

"Rick, Kate dinner" Johanna yelled from the kitchen

Kate stood and shook the picture and handed it to Rick, It was much like the other one, but they were side by side and his kiss is a lot closer to her mouth than her cheek. She looks gorgeous her smile wide and happy, hair curled and lips slightly red. He pulled out his wallet and pocketed the photo.

"Ready?" She asked

He nodded

"Always"

**-x-**

**If your still reading this story thank you :) **

**Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes  
Please review.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
Tell me it you want a part 2 of the dinner (with Johanna, Jim, Rick and Kate) or not :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for you wonderful reviews. I know my grammar and spelling was terrible in the last chapter but I was in such a rush to get it up cause I hadn't updated in ages! **

** Your reviews make this story :)  
Enjoy x.**

**-x-**

They walked out from the hallway and sat down. Rick and Kate sat side by side almost identical to the way Jim and Johanna were sitting.

Once the food was placed down on the table, ranging from spaghetti to casserole, he looks to Johanna

"This looks amazing!" Rick complemented

"Thanks Rick"

There was a beat of awkward silence before Kate leaned forward to start shovelling food onto her plate, her Father and then Mother followed after.

Rick sat there awkwardly for a moment, wanting to be polite, until Kate nudged him in the side and tilted her head towards the food.

He could feel Jims stare on him and he was terrified about the questions he was soon going to face.

x

The conversation had been light, sports, the weather, things in the news and even a little about the case Johanna was currently working on. Johanna didn't go into depth about it but shared some details.

Rick was extremely interested in the case and had a sudden outburst of inspiration, with Johanna's help he could make his books have more of the lawyer jargon and branch out his audience. But not wanting to poke and prod he kept his face masked and just listened.

Changing the subject in his own mind so his big mouth didn't say anything, he was taken by the astounding food. It was probably nothing big to the other people sitting at the table but to him it was better than anything he'd ever tasted.

Rick was enjoying the beef casserole that Johanna had made. He wasn't use to homemade food, and when he did have homemade food he had to plaster on a fake smile and scoff it down so the taste didn't last in his mouth. His Mother wasn't the best of cooks, he remembered that ever since he was a kid.

The kids were jealous of him when he use to bring 'left-overs' for lunch which consisted of pizza and other frozen meals. But he was really the one who was jealous, just one day he would of liked his Mother to make him a sandwich. But he loved his Mother so very dearly and he truly understands how she did her best and he is grateful everyday for it.

Realising how deep he has gotten into his own thoughts, curse of having a writers mind. He pulled himself out of his own world and asks Johanna.

"This is so spectacular, is it your recipe?"

Johanna smiles, crinkles at the edges of her eyes and nods.

"Yeah, it's nothing much, i've been making it for Katie, for years" She winks to her daughter.

"How about your Mom, she cook?" Jim asks

"Uh- no not really, she's not very skilled in that area, fire hazard" Rick chuckles

They all laugh at that, but his smile drops off his face when Kates hand lands on his knee. It's nothing intimate just a small kind gensture he tells himself, but Jim shot him a glare and he gulped down his last sip of water, his throat becoming dry suddenly.

He knew the questions were coming soon, when Johanna asks Kate to help with the dishes and he's left alone with Kate Becketts Father. But the first question about him was asked when the others were still there.

"So Katie tells me your a writer?" Jim stated

"Yeah, my book is actually being published on the 9th of January, so not to long now" He smiles

Jim nods and keeps eating.

"What do you write about?" Johanna questioned

"Crime and mystery mainly" He nodded

"I'll have to make sure you sign my copy before you become rich and famous" Johanna winks

x

It was time, the words left Johannas mouth and Kate was following her out to do _dishes. _As Kate stood up she let her hand trail along his shoulders, before he knew Kate and her Mother were in the kitchen.

They both sat there awkwardly, Rick was looking around the room, straightening his placemat and fiddling with anything around him.

"So what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

A weight had somewhat been lifted, that was the oldest question in the book the one he was expecting.

"She deserves the world, and would give it all to her if she asked, I will do anything to protect your daughter and I will not pressure her into anything she's uncomfortable with" He replied.

Rick thought that sounded good, sophisticated and somewhat reassuring to Jim, but Jims face hadn't shown any recognition of Rick even saying a word.

There was a beat of silence, then another, then another.

Rick was about to say something when Jim opened his mouth and said four words he was hoping he didn't have to answer tonight.

"Do you love her?"

It would of been easy just to say yes, but this could be a test, have they known each other long enough to know, are they even old enough to know.

Rick thought to himself 'God damit you're a writer think of something!'

"I love spending time with her and-"

"That's not what I asked"

Jim face was cold and intimidating, Rick was terrified.

"What are you two talking about in here?" Johanna asks

'Thank god!' Rick thought.

"Not much, sports" Jim nodded offering a smile to Rick

Rick smiled weakly back, Johanna knew Jim, she knew what they were really talking about, he had terrified lots of Kates boyfriends. It was a test Jim did to see how much they were really committed to Kate.

But Jim had a good feeling about Rick, got a vibe that he is stronger, a fighter.

x

The night was finally coming to a close, it was Ricks que to leave when Johanna and Jim walked off to bed, Jim lingering to watch them say goodbye, but Johanna convincing him to give them their privacy.

So when Kates parents were out of sight she threaded her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a soft and pleasant kiss.

"So you survived my Dads interrogation-"

"Just!"

Kate lets out a rich laugh the one that makes him forget about all his worries. He can't help it he grabs both her cheeks and pulls her in for another kiss.

They stand just outside her front door, her hands over his shirt but in his jacket, surrounding his waist, his hand cupping her face, his thumb caressing her cheek bone.

"Thank you" She whispers

**-x-**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed  
****Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
****Please review :)  
xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**There's not much I can say except... I'M SORRY... my life took a pretty drastic turn the last couple of months, and i've been having to deal with it, it took all my energy and time. When I was going to get back to writing this, I had a couple of messages telling me what I was doing wrong which I accepted as constructive critisism, but there were also messages that were really negative and made me ditch this story for a very long time. Then I saw another story on this site, which resembled mine an awful lot an it angered me but also motivated me to start this story again. Updates will be slow because my life right now, it's pretty hectic and I rarely get the time to write, but I promise i'll try. I hope you'll stay with me, and if you are still reading this, I could never thank you enough. **

**-x-**

That date was nearing, the date where his life will change, he had been shrugging it off like it's nothing big, but Kate can see the worry in his eyes when she brings it up. He so worried that it's not going the sell, that if it does it'll be a bust and get terrible reviews and he'll just completely crash and having nothing as his back up. His book will be available for purchase in just 1 week, so Kate has organised for them to go the carnival that's in town this week, try to get his mind of the worry.

She's in her bedroom deciding what to wear, feeling the January chill in the air, she plans for some jeans, boots and a warm jacket. There is a knock at her door, and she looks up to see her Mom leaning against the door frame.

"How you going?" Her Mom said

It was a random question, but she could tell that her Mom was pushing for more, there was something she wanted to know.

"Not much, why?" Kate replies looking up from her reflection in the full length mirror.

The was a hesitant look in her Mothers eyes, but Kate couldn't quite read it. Johanna was the best at hiding her emotions, she was a lawyer it was her job to have the perfect poker face. She pushed off the door frame and walked into her room, sitting at the end of her unmade bed just behind where Kate was examining her self in the mirror. Locking eyes with her Mother she turns around.

"What is it Mom?" Kate knew that her Mother was itching to ask a question, but just couldn't find the right words.

"Are you- how do you feel about- have you-" She paused obviously not knowing how to approach her question.

Johanna had been extremely pre-occupied lately with this case, she came home at ungodly hours and left before the sun was even starting to rise, she'd been spending an awful lot of time at the office. Kate had asked her Father what it was all about but he just said that they were really concentrating on a hard case and that it would take up a lot of time. She hadn't been around much to ask Kate many question about Rick and herself. Kate thought she knew what it was about, so she just came right out and said it.

"Me and Rick haven't had sex, if that's what your trying to ask?" It came out a lot harsher that Kate had wanted it to, she known how important her Mothers work is but can't help feeling ditched and left out when her Mother dives into a case.

Johanna was not someone to beat around the bush, she'd usually just come right out and say what she needed to, so this started to frustrate Kate.

After looking at her Moms face she realized that it was not what she wanted to ask, but obviously the complete opposite. A flush had risen to Kate's cheeks as she turned back towards the mirror to look away from her somewhat shocked Mother.

"That's um- not what I was going to ask, but i'm glad to hear-"

"-Then just spit it out!" Kate spat back in annoyance, she was embarrassed and wanted to move away from what she had just said to her Mother.

"How are you with this whole Rick Castle thing; I mean, are you okay with him doing this stuff, what if he gets rich and famous and has to travel the world to promote his books, he'll have to go to glitz and glam parties and you'll be hanging around him and I don't know if I want you involved in that kind of lifestyle" Johanna was rambling.

Kate hadn't thought about it like that, she didn't think that he'd have to leave for promotions and that at those parties it's just be- she doesn't know what, she really hadn't thought about it.

"Mom" She cuts Johanna off "He's book hasn't even been published yet, just give it time, and if that does end up happening we'll deal with it when the time comes"

Johanna nodded "I just don't want you to get hurt"

Kate gave her Mom a reassuring smile and understood, what Mother wouldn't want their eighteen year old daughter diving into that public lifestyle.

Johanna left the room after kissing her daughter on her head.

**-x- **

She'd just finished applying her makeup when she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked, shocked to see her boyfriend laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Waiting for you" He replies innocent, while turning his head but not getting up.

"I mean in my room, on my bed!" She questions confused

"Oh, your Mom let me in, told me you were in her bedroom" He smiled, rotating his head back towards the ceiling

After she'd gotten over the initial shock she smirked at him and walked over to her bed, climbing onto the mattress and lifting her right leg over his lap to straddle him. His head had shot up, hands immediately coming to rest on her hips, as he was rising his head to kiss her hello, they heard Johanna yell out her name from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom?" She yelled back, not really wanting to move

They heard her footsteps, the clicking of heels, coming towards her bedroom. Kate jumped off Rick and stood in front of the mirror to make it look like she was doing something other that straddling her boyfriend on her bed.

Johanna opened the door and poked her head in "Your Dad's just called me to the office, so we should be back by the time you kids get home, sorry to bail like this"

Kate just nods and smiles at her Mom "It's okay"

"Bye Rick, you two have fun at the carnival"

"Thank you Mrs Beckett" Rick smiled

"Rick, remember call me Johanna"

"Sorry" he laughs back

She just winks at closes the door behind her. They listen to her heels clicking all the way to the front door and then they end, they hear the door open and then close. Confirming that they were now alone.

Kate looks at Rick, smirking "You know how I said i'd promise to make it up to you, about what happened at the outdoor movies?"

Rick gulps and nods.

**-x-**

**So that the chapter I came back with, I hope it wasn't to bad, haven't wrote in a really long time. **

**But as always please review :) **

**Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**P.s next chapter should be about their first time together, i'll try to stick to T rating. **


End file.
